Set Me Free
by Tseecka Akeunah
Summary: Voices heard through a haze of consciousness and thoughts echoing within the emptiness of one's mind...Warnings: Yaoi (1x4x2), main character death. COMPLETE! Special thanks to Mistal for supporting me and this fic- I love ya!
1. Chapter 1

…I haven't written anything in like forever. Really sorry to everyone who may be keeping up with my writing adventures-

Duo: *snorts in sarcasm*

Tseecka: *hits Duo over the head with a large mallet*

Duo: x_x'

Tseecka: ^_^'

But in any case, just to let you know in advance, this is completely written from the top of my head with no help from attacking plot bunnies. I don't really know how this is going to turn out, so be prepared for anything. As well, I do NOT own Gundam Wing. It belongs to…Sunrise and Bandai, I think? Or something like that. But point of fact is, it doesn't belong to me. So don't sue.

Duo: You hit me over the head with a mallet

Tseecka**: *shrug* So?

Duo: …It hurt.

Tseecka: I still see no point.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Heero_'

Hn?

'_Heero, wake up_'

What?

'_Please Heero, come back to me_'

Are you an angel?

'_Heero, can you hear me_'

Yes, I can hear you. Where are you? Everything is so dark… I can't see.

'_Is he awake yet?_'

'_I don't think so. He's not answering._'

I can hear you! Where are you? I can hear your voices…but it's so dark. 

'_Don't worry about it, Q-man. I'm sure he'll be conscious in no time. Just…give it time._'

…I'm unconscious?

'_I'm scared, Duo. What if he doesn't wake up?_'

What if who doesn't wake up? I'm awake. I can hear you.

'_Look at his face, Duo. The doctors say he only has a ten percent chance_'

Who are you talking about? What's wrong? …Who are you?

'_Look, his eyes fluttered!_'

'_I think you're getting too worked up over this, Quatre. Maybe we'd better go._'

Quatre?

'_Quatre, please. Don't…don't build up hope. Ten percent isn't very much._'

Who's Quatre?

'_No! Duo, please, I have to stay with him._'

Duo?

'_Come on, Quatre, let's go. Visiting hours are almost over anyways._'

I know these names…

'_I can't leave him, Duo. I won't leave his side._'

'_Gentlemen, visiting hours are over. You may come back tomorrow. We will have an updated report on Mr. Yuy's health._'

'_Please, can't I stay? I need to be with him._'

I want you to stay.

'_I'm sorry, sir. Visiting hours are over._'

I need you to stay!

'_NO! Let me stay! Please…you don't…you don't understand. He needs me!_'

I…I need you. Please.

'_Quatre, yelling and screaming won't do any good. Let's go._'

Keep talking. Your voice…it guides me.

'_Sir, if you don't restrain yourself, we will have to forbid you to visit this hospital._'

I need your voice. I need to…escape from this darkness that surrounds me.

'_Please, can't I stay?_'

A light…there's a light.

'_No, Quatre. You can't. We need to leave. We'll come back bright and early in the morning, all right?_'

Darkness is creeping in on me. I can't…I can't find you.

'_…all right._'

No!

Where did you go?

Please…come back.

I need to know.

…I don't want to go back to the shadows. 

'_Goodnight, Heero._'

Heero?

'_Yeah. Sleep tight, buddy._'

Who's…Heero?

~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, folks, here's chapter 2. I'm really not thinking a lot about this; I'm just trying to get all these ideas down on paper. *Die, plot bunny, die!!!* Unfortunately, I suppose this will be an angsty story. I dunno why, or where this came from. It's just…ITS ALL THE PLOT BUNNIES FAULT!!! 

Disclaimers: Standard. Don't own it. Want to, but don't. Please no sueing/suing?, blahdeblahdeblah…yeah. Hope you like.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Is there any change?_'

'_I'm afraid not_.'

…Is that you?

'_…Oh._'

'_I'm very sorry._'

…Are you an angel?

'_Hey, Heero._'

Who's Heero?

'_It's me, again. I'm back._'

…Quatre? Are you…an angel?

'_I stayed up all night and prayed for you, y'know._'

Why?

'_Listen, I…I really need for you to get better_."

…Why do angels have to pray?

'_It's really…really hard these days, without you._'

Don't you talk to God all the time?

'_I miss you in the mornings._'

…Who are you?

'_I keep…I keep walking in and…and expecting you to be there, with that same old stoic expression on your face. But…you…you're not._'

Are you crying?

'_Heero, you need to fight this! You need…you need to get rid of this…this…_'

Why are you crying?

'_This thing that's taken a hold of you. Your face…it's so white, so cold. I need color back in your face, Heero. I need to see it._'

Angels…angels shouldn't cry. 

'_I need to see your eyes, glittering with that ice cobalt blue, full of…of determination. I need to hear you speak to me, to hear your voice…to hear you sing._'

Please, stop crying!

It scares me.

'_I miss your singing, Heero. I miss…I miss everything about you. Please…come back to me?_'

Your tears are forcing me back into the darkness

'_God, Heero, why did you do this to me!?_'

and covering up the light that your voice creates.

'_Why are you putting me through this pain!?_'

…I'm sorry.

'_Sir, please keep your voice down._'

'_I'm sorry._'

I didn't mean to.

'_All right. But please try to remember to stay calm in the future?_'

But…I can't remember.

'_Any ways…I guess…_'

What happened?

'_I guess I'd better go_'

Wait! What happened to me?

'_I'll try to come back after work._'

Why are you crying? 

Why do you hurt?

'_Duo might be coming in later in the day._'

…why can't I remember anything?

'_See you later._'

But will I remember this, later? 

…Why is everything getting so dark?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have no clue where this is coming from, but oh well. Um, thank you to all you lovely reviewers, and readers, and all the rest of you people…um…yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, I can't believe I can't write anything lately. I've been devoting a lot of time to poetry and stuff, more than fanfics, so I guess that might be the thing responsible…

I'm really not sure I know where this fic is going. Really not sure at all. I'm starting to think maybe I should just abandon it…but I dunno. So I'll try writing another chapter, and if you guys are liking it and want to see it continued, I'll try to finish it at some point in time.  Otherwise, I think I'll probably trash it. 

Disclaimers: Standard. 

CHAPTER 3!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm alone now.

All alone.

I can't move. I can't even speak. 

And everything…its all black. 

It used to be light.

I can remember the light. 

And people. Faces.  But I…

I don't know who they are.

I don't know who I am. 

Its all so dark.

Except…when he's here.

The angel.

Quatre.

Then it gets light. 

The darkness goes away. 

And I start to think…Maybe I can remember. 

A little. 

But I still don't know who I am.

Where I am.

Or when, or why. 

I don't remember anything.

Except…him.

I remember him, a little.

His laugh. 

His music.

His…heart. 

But…I don't remember the last time he laughed.

I don't remember much.

I don't know what's happened to me. 

I don't know who I am.

Everything seems to be fading away now…

Back into the blackness…

Into the dark…

I need his voice…

I'm alone now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O.O'  What is going on in that sick twisted mind of mine? Oh well. This is a total Heero-based chapter, in case you haven't realized. 

Hee hee…I bet you all know where I'm going with this, don't you? 

…Well, if you do, could you please tell me? ^_^' Ah, I'm just kidding. I actually have a plot idea. 

Anyways, read and review if you want. I'd really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in one day- this is unheard of! Anyways, I don't know if its really as good as the one before- this tends to happen with multiple chapters in one day- but hopefully, you guys like it!

Disclaimers: Standard. Don't own it. Want to, but don't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Heero.'_

…Who are you?

_'hey bud. Its me, Duo.'_

…Duo?

_'Well, I can't stay long, I just thought I'd bring this in for ya.'_

What has happened to me?

'It's a tape Quatre made for you. He, uh, doesn't know I have it. But I thought you might like to listen to it.'

Duo, do you know?

'I have to run, Hilde's waiting at home. She sends her well-wishes, by the way.'

Who?

_'Well, I'll just put this on for ya. You get better soon, all right?'_

Wait! Who…who are you? …Who is Hilde? 

…I'm so lost.

…Duo?

I'm alone again. 

Alone with the black, the dark.

With my thoughts.

With my fear.

…Hn?

I recognize that sound.

A piano…

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata…

…

…

Quatre.

Quatre's music! 

…I remember!

My heart…

What is this feeling?

…Am I…

Happy?

All I can see is…

Not dark.

Light. 

And…Quatre.

I can see you, Quatre.

I remember.

A little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mee hee…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Standard. Don't own it, want it, can't have it, life sucks. The mantra of the obsessed fangirl's life. Applies to everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's dark again. 

The music- it's gone.

Quatre is gone.

And I'm all alone. 

…It's dark.

_'Heero?'_

…Quatre?

_'Hey, Heero. Glad to see you again.'_

See? …I can't see.

_'Duo told me about how me brought you my tape.'_

…Duo?

_'I was kinda angry at him at first, but I got over it.'_

The tape?

_'I hope you liked it.'_

The music.

_'I played the Moonlight Sonata, just for you. I know it's always been your favourite.'_

Not any more.

_'Heh…you should have seen how long it took me to learn it.'_

…It's such a…dark song.

_'Almost three months. And that's a lot, for me.'_

I don't need any more darkness in my life.

_'But I had to get it perfect.'_

…Perfect?

_'It had to be perfect- for you.'_

For…me?

I don't…I don't understand.

_'You've always been the Perfect Soldier, haven't you.'_

…have I?

I don't remember.

I don't remember…anything.

Just…your laugh.

And our names.

Quatre and Heero.

_'Sir, its getting late. Visiting hours are almost over.'_

_'I understand. I'll only be a few minutes more.'_

_'All right.'_

Don't leave me, Quatre…Please…

_'Well, I suppose I'd better be getting ready to leave then.'_

No! Don't leave me again. The light was here…I was in it…

The darkness was gone.

I was closer this time. To the end of the darkness, the

_'I suppose I'll see you later. Please…get better, Heero.'_

source of the light.

Your eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Love and huggles to all who've read so far! I can't believe I wrote three chapters in a day, and three good chapters at that. Thanks for keeping up- this story could very well be finished in a matter of days!


	6. Chapter 6

So, chapter 6…I must have been bitten by a rabid plot bunny this time, because this is just crazy! I've never been able to write this much of a multi-chaptered fic in this short amount of time before. 

Disclaimers: Once again, standard. I don't own anything mentioned, as of yet, in this fic. I wish I did. Really. But I don't. Gundam Wing is the property of Sunrise/Bandai/etc. Life sucks because of this. I'll live. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just don't know what to do, Duo." 

"About what?"

"…Heero."

"Oh."

"I mean, it hurts. So much."

"I know what you mean. Seeing him like this."

"I think I preferred the soldier. The cold, heartless, emotionless killing machine."

"Rather than…?"

"This dead empty shell I have to see every time I go in that room."

"…"

"The nurses say he hasn't had any other visitors."

"Other than you and me?"

"Yeah."

"What about Trowa and Wufei?"

"No one except the two of us."

"Relena?"

"…She gave up on him."

"Oh…Quatre, why are you so concerned about him?  
  


"About…Heero?

"Yeah. You've been in here almost every day since the accident, and you stay in that room for hours."

"I just…miss him, that's all."

"Really."

"What are you saying, Duo?"

"I'm saying that maybe you've developed feelings for him."

"Of course I have. He's a dear, dear friend."

"Other types of feelings, Quatre."

"…Do you think so?"

"I can't tell you what you feel. Only you can determine that."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"…Quatre, Heero may not ever wake up."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to open your eyes."

"To what?!"

"The harsh reality that is facing all of us right now. Heero may never wake up."

"He's the Perfect Soldier, Duo! He's lived through worse than this!"

"…Quatre, the kind of traumatic situation he was placed into…it's a wonder he's not already dead."

"Don't talk like this, Duo!"

"I just don't want to see you get even more hurt than you already are."

"I won't be."

"Do you honestly believe that?! Do you honestly think you can live without him? …Do you honestly think he'll ever wake up?!"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I just…I can't stand to see you hurt anymore."

"…"

"Quatre, please, don't cry. I'm just…worried about you."

"…"

"Quatre, talk to me?"

"…Leave me alone. Just…get out of my sight."

"Quatre…"

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

"…"

"…"

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hm."

"…Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had a full-Heero chapter, I had to have a Duo/Quatre chapter as well…geez, I can't believe where this fic is going! It wasn't supposed to be this long…

And now it's becoming even more twisted and confusing than it was before. I dunno if anyone's guessed yet, but I'll reveal it anyways- this was originally supposed to be a 1x4 fic, although now it's kind of turning into a 1x4x2. Oiyz. 

Love and huggles!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. Wow. Damn English class, why did it have to be? I was bitten by another plot bunny in English, and couldn't write. I had no paper. O.O' the horror! Anyways, here's the seventh chapter. And still going strong!

Disclaimers: Standard once again. Nothing mentioned in this fic is owned by me, as horrible as that makes me feel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The music is back on.

I can hear it.

Hear you.

The sounds of the keys…

Played by your hands.

Those soft, delicate angel hands.

I remember those hands.

I remember them, gripping the controls of…

something. 

I can't remember.

You were…killing.

I had to stop you.

I need you back here, quatre.

Need your voice.

Your warmth.

So that I can go back.

Go back to the light.

I remember those hands.

Your fingers.

I remember wanting to…

To…

Hold them.

In my own.

Forever.

That's all I can remember.

The desire.

More than I could before.

But it just gets…

Darker.

Always darker.

I need you back.

Need to find my way back to the light.

You lead me to the light.

You are the light.

…Your eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, that was really short, but hey. If you can't tell, I'm having Heero slowly remember things about his past, what he was, what happened. But mostly, things about Quatre. 

I have the ending planned out for this, but I really don't know how long it'll take for me to get to it. Maybe three chapters, maybe thirty. (although I hope not…)

Thanks for reading!

Tseecka


	8. Chapter 8

I actually ended up writing this chapter after writing Chapter 9, when I decided that I needed more stuff to happen between Duo and Quatre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quatre, you need to get out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, stop worrying about Heero."

"Duo…"

"I know you have feelings for him- you know you have feelings for him- but you need to learn that it is highly unlikely he will ever wake up."

"I know that, but…"

"And how do you know he'll even love you back if he does?"

"Dammit Duo, stop! Stop trying to make me give up on him!"

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I won't be!"

"Yes, dammit, you will! If Heero dies, and you are still in love with him, it will hurt!."

"Two people don't give up on getting married just because they know one day one will die. How is this any different!"

"…Because…"

"Yes?"

"…Because you have someone who is alive, who loves you deeply, and you're so obsessed with Heero you can't open your eyes and see them."

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit, Quatre, I'm in love with you! Can't you see it?"

"…Duo, I…"

"Know what? Never mind. Just…forget I said anything. You love Heero. I have no right to make you change that. I just…I don't want to see you cry anymore."

"Duo…"

"…ever."

"Duo, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never even spared me a second glance, you were so in love with Heero. I decided it was better to put my feelings away than risk rejection. And I guess I was right."

"I can't change how I feel."

"I know you can't. I'm sorry for trying to make you."

"…It's all right."

"But if he doesn't get better…if you ever think you could bring yourself to love someone else…"

"Please, Duo, don't talk to me about things like that right now."

"Sorry."

"…Its okay."

"I guess I'll…see you later."

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aw, poor Duo…I feel bad doing that to him with all the rejection and stuff, but it works so well. 

Love and huggles!

Tseecka


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Do I really have to do this again? You all know by now, don't you? That I don't own Gundam Wing? Okay then. This'll be the last disclaimer I write in this fic. Cause frankly, its getting annoying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre.

I can hear you.

You're back.

I feel your warmth, beside me. 

Why won't you say anything?

_'Hey, Heero.'_

Keep talking.

Lead me to the light…

I'm getting closer, I know it.

I've almost found my way…

_'Sorry I couldn't come earlier.'_

You're here now, that's all that matters.

_'I thought I should let you know.'_

I've figured something out, Quatre.

I remember some things.

_'The doctors say there's something strange going on with your brain patterns.'_

I can remember you.

And your hands.

…In Wing Zero.

_'They think maybe your memory's starting to come back.'_

I remember my desire for you, the feelings I never voiced.

_'But you're still in a coma.'_

The light is getting brighter. 

I'm almost there.

_'They think they may have to take you off of life support.'_

…What?

The light is

_'They're worried your returning memories might overload your brain.'_

fading.

_'Doctor Rose says that it would be kinder to let you go that way.'_

…Are you saying I'll die?

_'There's only a two percent chance that you'll survive the overload.'_

Two percent is still more than zero!

_'And even if you do, there's still only a small chance that you'll ever wake up.'_

But…I am awake!

I can hear you, Quatre!

I need to tell you…

_'Quatre?'_

_'Oh, hey Duo.'_

Duo!

Talk to him, tell him its crazy!

_'You're saying your goodbyes, hey?'_

_'Yeah.'_

Duo, please! 

Quatre…

I'm here! 

I'm starting to remember!

_'Do you want me to leave you alone with him for a while, Duo?'_

_'Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.'_

No.

The black is coming back. 

At the edge of my mind.

The light…its fading.

I was so close this time.

So close to 

_'Listen up, Heero._

your eyes.

_'They have to take you off of life support.'_

To you.

_'But you're strong. You can make it through that.'_

Why bother if I'll never wake up?

If I'll never get to talk to Quatre?

To tell him…

_'You have to make it through. For Quatre He loves you, Heero, even if he won't admit it. I thought he might be able to love me. But…he won't. He is so dedicated to you. So you have to make it through, for him. You have to wake up.'_

…I love him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*sniffle* Okay, how was that? I think I'm kinda losing my drive a bit here, but that's okay. After writing six chapters in a space of two days, I think I deserve a bit of a break. My fingertips are developing blisters from typing so much, so fast. *sigh* 

Thanks for reading, and I would really love some reviews!

Love and Huggles,

Tseecka


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another chapter. Meh…No one is reading this fic. I don't understand it. It's upsetting. But I'm going to keep writing it anyways. 

…Goddess Blue, how DO you do it?

So yeah, I think I'm going to finally explain to everyone who's not reading this what exactly happened to Heero. Keep reading to find out…which I guess would make a lot more sense if anyone were actually reading it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm still alive.

I can feel it.

I'm breathing…on my own.

My heart is beating on its own.

And…

I remember.

I remember everything.

I know why I'm here.

…I wish I didn't.

Flashback "Heero, you have to get out of there! There's nothing else you can do!" The roar of blaster fire and the screams of falling soldiers echoed around the vast emptiness of space. "I'm not leaving, Duo. Not until that son of a bitch is dead!" The Wing Zero's controls felt so good in his hands, felt so right. 

"Heero, you have to leave. Zero is too damaged- you'll never be able to kill him, and get out of there."

_"I think I know when my Gundam is too badly damaged to battle anymore, Duo, and Zero is still strong!" Another cluster of Leos exploded from his onslaught._

_"Heero, come on. Get out of there!" Quatre's voice echoed through the com-link of his suit. _

_"Quatre…no, dammit, I can't. Not when I'm so close." Tears squeezed out of Heero's eyes. "I'm sorry…" There was silence for a minute._

_"I understand," Quatre's voice said softly. "Then at least…let me fight with you?" Heero's eyes shot wide open._

_"Quatre, I can't let you do that. You'll be killed."_

_"I'm not standing by to watch you be killed, Heero! I'm fighting with you."_

_End Flashback_

Why, Quatre?

Why did you find it so easy to fight with me?

Even when you knew the danger?

…Why didn't you leave my side?

Was it because…

You loved me?

Flashback 

_"…Damn you…" Tears flooded his eyes and spun about in perfect spheres, buoyed by the lack of gravity. "Damn you, you bastard." Wufei's laughter seemed to echo all about him. _

_"Heero, just leave him be. There's nothing you can do- he's too strong, and Zero's too weak." _

_Heero glared angrily at Duo's face on the com-screen, his vision blurred by tears._

_"Just leave?! You expect me to simply leave, after what he just did!"_

_"Getting yourself killed isn't going to bring Quatre back, Heero!"_

_The Perfect Soldier stopped, silence filling his whole being._

_"Heero, come on. Just get out of there. You can't beat him, not the way you are now." Heero shook his head slowly._

_"I'm not leaving him."_

_"He's DEAD, you idiot! He's gone! There is nothing you can do! DON'T LET HIS SACRIFICE BE FOR NOTHING!"_

_"He is dead because of me." His hand crept slowly to the hidden compartment, flipping it open, revealing the lever._

_The trigger._

_"I'm coming, Quatre…" Heero whispered, pulling it. Wing Zero lit up, the cockpit filling with red light. He lifted his face upwards and smiled, as a mechanical voice warned, "Self-destruct in five…four…three…"_

_"…Heero?" came Quatre's strained, pain-ridden, but very much alive voice through the still intact comlink. Heero stared in disbelief._

_"You're…alive?" he whispered. "God, no…"_

_"…one." The mechanical voice said. The Gundam exploded with light._

_End Flashback_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…Poor Hee-chan…

Ooh, that was so sad! I like it. 

Not that anyone else does, cuz no one is reading it, but hey. 

Love and Huggles,

Tseecka


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm actually going to attempt an eleventh chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I remember everything.

I thought you were dead.

Treize had hit you, and Sandrock had exploded.

I thought you had gone with it.

We all did.

And for me…

Life was no longer worth living.

I wanted to die, to be with you.

Forever.

But…you were alive.

And I was the one who was almost dead.

How could I have been so stupid?

I thought that I was so near heaven.

So near to being with you forever.

To be by your side…forever…

Heaven.

And now, I'm so close.

I just need to get to the light.

Get out of the shadows surrounding my mind.

And I can be with you.

…Be in heaven.

With my angel.

'Heero, thank god! You're still alive!' 

Stay with me, this time, Quatre.

Please.

Stay with me long enough

'I stayed up all night worrying about you.'

to wake me up.

To get me to the light. 

So I can be with you.

'Heero, there's something I need to tell you.'

I've been through hell, Quatre.

For the past few days, weeks…whatever it's been.

'This is really, really hard for me to tell you.'

And now, I'm so close to finding heaven.

'I'm sure it would be easier if you were awake…'

I've been through hell, to get to heaven…

Ironic.

'But I guess this'll have to do. Heero…I love you.'

…What?

'Gee, that sounds so weird to be saying.'

You love me?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next chapter is the last. I promise. Its over now.

Thanks for reading, if you even were. I do appreciate it.

Love and huggles,

Tseecka__


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter the last. Finally. Just a note, though…in this chapter, the format changes. Heero's thoughts are written in italics, the rest of the dialogue and the action is normal. Just so's you know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre looked down at Heero's unconscious form, a smile on his face.

'The light… 

_I've reached the light!'_

 "You look like you're sleeping," Quatre said softly to himself. Then, before he could help it, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Heero's. He mumbled the words 'I love you' against Heero's mouth.

'I… 

_I…'_

"I love you." The whispered words came out in return. Quatre pulled back, surprised, to see Heero's eyes wide and staring, his mouth open, forming the last word of the phrase. 

"…Heero?" Quatre's strained whisper forced itself out. Tears of happiness began to flow down his face.

'…the light…

Not your eyes…

…flames?'

The heart-monitor flat lined. Quatre stared dumbly at the wide-eyed, prone figure lying on the perfectly pressed white sheets of the hospital bed.

"God, no…" he whispered, his tears of joy turning into those of sadness. He sunk to the floor beside the bed, blankly staring straight ahead. The tears ran down his face and soaked the thighs of his khaki pants. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Well, It's done! And not bad, if I do say so myself. I'm not really too sure I like the ending, though I like the idea, I'm not positive the way it came out was the best. Meh. I'll live with it.

Oh yeah, and if you're a little confused…Draw your own conclusions on the significance of the flames.  And if you can't, email me/review and ask the point. 

Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate a review or two.

Love and Huggles,

Tseecka


End file.
